Fire and Ice
by kurudoro
Summary: Some people call me Jack-ass  those who do have never been heard from again , you might call me the Vortain version of your favorite homiciadal maniac, I just call myself Jack. Full summary, notes, and warnings inside. X3 -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**So, yes this about an OC and is mainly OC centric. But please give it a chance and don't automatically proclaim him a gary-stu. c:**

**Might be cameos of main characters, plus their might be a cut to what their doing on Earth or what another OC (who will come in later) is doing...I'm figuring the story out as I go so please bear with me...^^;**

**T for violence, YAY VIOLENCE! Might change if Jack gets TO gory. X3 Plus slight language, but I tried to keep it small.**

x~x~x

_Fire and Ice  
>Prologue~ Prison is Suckish<em>

x~x~x

_Jack's P.O.V._

x~x~x

...How do I start these things..? Well whatever, I got a journal and pencil for good behavior so I decided to make an auto...whozie ma whatzie...autobiography? Yeah thats it…I think.

So I guess I'll introduce myself. Name's Jack. Vortain, lavender skin, orange eyes...not that you care. Or that anyone is reading. It's not like theirs some demented girl writing this and publishing it to the world right?

Anyway you might want to know that I'm in prison for various murders. Death row and such...plus anger issues. But don't all murderers have anger issues? When I was first brought here everyone looked pretty pissed so it's just my guess…

I'll introduce you to my current life, which might I say, sucks. But it's prison, what'd you expect? My bed is made of steel and has no sheets so it's obviously very cold.

They won't let me out of my cell so my...um, personal toiletry...stuff, is all in here. You'd never guess but it's very awkward having your toilet and bed in the same room.

The food tastes like…no, IS dookie. As all cliché prison food is. Yesterday I got some yellow-green goo….I still have no idea what it was, nor do I wish to know. My guess is vomit and Shlarfnig earwax.

They took away my traditional blood red tee, ash pants, and black buckled boots. Heh heh, alliteration…Oh yeah, not to mention they cut my horns off. I suppose it's common sense but still, it hurts like hell. At least they let me keep my ring…long story on it, I'll tell you about it later. Now they have me in an orange jumpsuit. Surprisingly it really doesn't go with my eyes. But that's not really important…

I spend my days...doing nothing. Seriously, death row SUCKS. If you ever go to jail, make sure you didn't do anything to serious. Other wise they lock you up and don't let you do anything.

Eh, at least I got this pencil and journal...WHICH IS A JOURNEL, NOT A DIARY. Diaries are for wimps. (**A/N: Obvious reference is obvious. XD)**

I suppose I'll tell you my actual past later. I got lots of stories to tell you. That'll be fun. You better look forward to it…unless your Irken. In that case you can go to hell.

x~x~x

**Extremely short and I know, but it's just the prologue. And if you didn't get the reference its Diary of a Wimpy Kid. XD**

**Also this is set pre-invasion of Vort (for now X3). So why does Jack hate Irkens if they haven't even done anything yet? You'll just have to wait and seee~X3 READ, REVIEW, REJOICE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but I did manage to plan a lot out while I was gone! C= So from now on part of the story is Jack telling about his past. The other half is following another OC who is going to come in later. That part will be happening around the same time in the moment of Jack's past. Sorry, I can't explain thing well. XD**

x~x~x

_Fire and Ice_

_Chapter 2~ The Begining of Life_

x~x~x

_Jack's P.O.V._

x~x~x

I suppose I was pretty normal at first. Like most Vortains I started walking and talking at about two months, although I was a bit slow at it. My parents had to help a lot. But now don't you go thinking I was stupid, I was just…a bit slower. Nothing wrong with slow…

You could say I was naturally violent, at least a little bit. I nicked my parents more than once when they tried to feed me. Heh, oh me…

Plus I was an only child, my parents just wanted one child. And what can I say? With me around what more could you want? …No I'm not narcissistic. Stupid people.

Eh, I wasn't interesting as a baby so let me tell you about my parents.

Well…my dad had light, ashy grey skin and red hot eyes. Those things were scary when he was mad…er, not that I was scared.

Anyway, he was a doctor. Fixed up peoples innards and such. Like surgery…am I the only one that thinks surgery is a funny word? SUURRRGEEERRRYYY. Erm…although he sometimes had to stay late working with people, he WAS really caring…always tried to come home as early as possible to help take care of me. This is annoyingly sappy.

His voice was naturally loud, probably from yelling at people at the hospital. Hey, when you have some random person dieing and the intern just stares dumbly it can be aggravating.

He liked to yell. It was something he was good at. Humph, don't I know it. Although he did yell a ton, he never really got mad. Like I said, he was naturally loud and it could sound like he was yelling.

He was also the cook of the family, made dinner and tried to help as much as possible. He hated that he had to leave my mom at home to take care of me.

Speaking of my mom~ she had a rare, dark purple shade of skin. Not to mention shimmering yellow eyes that made anyone turn to look again. Yup, my dad married a beauty. A docter and a stay-at-home, beautiful mom. Perfect no?

She was a typical mother. Loved me to no end, rewarding me for all the little good things I did and…scolding me for the bad. Heh heh, oh if she could only see me now…biggest damn spanking I'd ever get. Typically that'd be funny but…oh never mind. You get the picture.

But in case you don't~ We were a middle class, classic, normal, happy, horrifyingly cheesy family.

But then something horrible happened…SKOOL. Horrifying place really.

x~x~x

_Third Person; following Becca  
>(<em>_**Yes that's the OC's name, for now we're on the second half! Derp, have fun. X3)**_

x~x~x

Darkness surrounded the hallway as a purple face changed it's glow to green and smiled with false joy, the signal that another smeet was fully developed and ready to become another member of the Irken race. Responding to the signal was, once described as cold and unfeeling, a robot arm.

The robot arm grabbed the tube and tenderly slid it out as another arm took hold of the end. Together they cracked the tube open like a chef cracking and egg. The yolk and embryo, or in this case cloning liquid and Irken smeet, splashed to the floor with a dull "THUD".

The first arm drilled two holes in the small smeet's spine and placed a PAK on it's back, the wires connecting with the spine. The second arm electrocuted the Irken, making it jolt up with wide, dark blue eyes, staring at the arm in wonder. Blue is an unusual eye color for Irkens, but there is one every now and again.

The smeet wiggled it's triangularly curled antennae that indicated it was a female. A large voice boomed over her, "Welcome to life Irken child. Report for duty." Having no idea what "duty" meant, she went with what her instincts told her. And her instincts only had loyalty to the loud voice. Saluting stiffly she turned on her heal…to meet large green eyes staring straight at her.

She squeaked in distress and fell backwards. Shooting back up, she held her clawed hands out defensively and balanced on one foot, trying to look threatening but having no idea on how to accomplish that.

The green eyed adult laughed and shook his head. "Silly smeet, that's actually kinda cute. Anyway, you'll be coming with me."

The Irken plucked the unnamed smeet up, who stared blankly at her captor, not knowing whether he was supposed to be taking her or not. Maybe that's what "duty" meant? Deciding to go with that she clung onto the much larger Irkens hand.

He laughed again, commenting that, "This is just to easy."

Suddenly a loud _BANG! _ran throughout the hall way, making the green eyed Irken dodge a bullet of light. He growled and looked back up at two Irken guards running towards him.

"STOP!" one of them shouted, offering a sneer from the thief.

"It's funny how they think I'll stop just by shouting at me. Plus I haven't even ran yet." Rolling his eyes he turned and dashed through the rows of cloning chambers. More laser blasts sounded around him as he jumped and crouched away from them.

Finally he came to his ship, a Ring Cutter, and squeezed inside. He practically threw the smeet to the side and activated the controls, shooting into the sky like one of the bullets that had been chasing him.

The guards panted heavily as they watched the ship sail into the darkening sky.

The red eyed male grunted and rolled his eyes, "Oh well, it's not like he'll be able to do much."

The purple eyed female sniffed, "Yeah, aren't PAKs made with a system that corrupts itself if they aren't downloaded with data?"

He nodded, "The smeet will become a defect within minutes. It will be useless to him and he'll probably just dispose of it."

She grinned, "Good, so we didn't do anything to get us fired."

With no care in the universe they turned and made their way back inside the smeeterie, as the red ship glinted in the setting sun.

x~x~x

**So they don't even care that a little defenseless baby got smeet-napped? DX Jerks…**

**Flapjack reference in Jack's half. CX**

**Well tell me what you liked and didn't liked, if one half sucked or the whole thing did. TELL MEEE! X3**

**Meep, I think the whole thing sucked. XDDD**


End file.
